camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wirgin Edixa series (SLR models)
Edixa SLR series models are 35mm film SLR cameras made by Wirgin and produced between 1959-71. The Edixa SLR was the "workhorse" of the SLR cameras of the fifties and sixties. The camera made with many versions, often with little or no differences between the individual models. Its some parts were medium quality, and therefore it is not easy nowadays to find a good working Edixa. Almost all Edixas - with the exception of the Edixa Electronica and the Rex which have bayonet mount - have the 42mm Praktica/Pentax screw mount and can therefore be fitted with an enormous variety of lenses. The quality of the lenses which were especially marketed for the Edixa in a distinctive style varies sharply from excellent to poor. The camera-body was usually offered without the lens. They were with focal-plane-shutter, with or without lightmeters, fixed or interchangeable prisms, instant return or not instant return mirrors and from 1956 were also available with internal automatic diaphragm actuation. These cameras show continuos improvements during their long production times. Edixa SLR models Model list and info are as to McKeown's pp.1003-1010. List is in alphabetical order. *Edixa-C-500 (c.1964) *Edixa C3000 (c.1967) *Edixa 2MTL (1970) *Edixa-500 (c.1964) *Edixa 750 (1965) *Edixa CX 5 (c.1979) (not made by Wirgin) *Edixa Electronica (1962) *Edixa Electronica TL (1971) *Edixa Eximat C3000 (1967) *Edixa Eximat TTL (c.1968) *Edixa Flex (1958) (c.1958) *Edixa Flex (1964) (c.1964) *Edixa Flex AL (c.1959) *Edixa Flex B (1959-60) *Edixa-Flex (c.1963) *Edixa-Flex Model 750 (c.1965) *Edixa-Junior TTL (c.1968) *Edixa-K C-500 (c.1964) *Edixa Kadett (1963) *Edixa Lux (c.1965) *Edixa-Mat CdS (c.1967) *Edixa-Mat CdS Model K (c.1967) *Edixa-Mat Flex (c.1960) *Edixa-Mat Kadett (c.1963) *Edixa-Mat m-k (1967) *Edixa-Mat Reflex Model B (1960) *Edixa-Mat Reflex B (c.1966) *Edixa-Mat Reflex B-L (1963) *Edixa-Mat Reflex Model C (c.1960) *Edixa-Mat Reflex C (c.1966) *Edixa-Mat Reflex C Model 2000 (c.1966) *Edixa-Mat Reflex Model C-2000 (1964) *Edixa-Mat Reflex C-L (1963) *Edixa-Mat Reflex C-L 2000 (1964) *Edixa-Mat Reflex Model D (1960) *Edixa-Mat Reflex D (c.1966) *Edixa-Mat Reflex D-L (1963) *Edixa-Mat Reflex L-Z (c.1964) *Edixa-Mat Reflex S (1960) (1960) *Edixa-Mat Reflex S (1966) (1966) *Edixa-Mat Reflex S-L (1963) *Edixa-Mat Reflex S/LC (1963) *Edixa-Mat Reflex Suisse-LC (1963) *Edixa Prismaflex (1964) *Edixa Prismaflex 750 (c.1966) *Edixa Prismaflex 1000 (c.1967) *Edixa Prismaflex CDS (c.1967) *Edixa Prismaflex LTL (1968) *Edixa Prismaflex TTL ((1966) *Edixa Prismaflex TTL Model K (c.1966) *Edixa Prismarex TLL (c.1967) *Edixa Prismat (1964) *Edixa Prismat 750 (c.1966) *Edixa Prismat CDS (c.1967) *Edixa Prismat LTL (1968) *Edixa Prismat TL (c.1968) *Edixa Prismat TTL (external readout) (c.1967) *Edixa Prismat TTL (internal readout) (c.1967) *Edixa Reflex-A (1954-60) *Edixa Reflex-B (1957-60) *Edixa Reflex Ba (1963) (c.1963) *Edixa Reflex Ba 1000 (c.1966) *Edixa Reflex Ba (1966) (c.1961) *Edixa Reflex B-V (c.1963) *Edixa Reflex B-V (bayonet) (1961) *Edixa Reflex B-V 1000 (c.1962) *Edixa Reflex-C (1957-60) *Edixa Reflex Ca (c.1963) *Edixa Reflex Ca 1000 (c.1964) *Edixa Reflex-D (1958-60) *Edixa Reflex D-a (c.1963) *Edixa Reflex S-V (1962) *Edixa Rexaflex (c.1967) *Edixa Rex-B (1965) *Edixa Rex CDS (Edixa Rex-C) (1966) *Edixa-Rex D (1965) *Edixa Rex TTL (1966) *Edixa Standard (c.1959) *Edixa Standard-V (c.1962) *Edixa TL (c.1973) Lenses *Schacht Travenon 1,8/50 *Quinon 1,9/55 *Isco Westromat/ Schneider Xenon 1,9/50 *Isco Iscotar/ Schacht Travenar/ Schneider Xenar 2,8/50 *Enna Lithagon 4/24 * 3,5/28 *Schneider Curtagon 4/28 *Rodenstock Eurygon 2,8/30 *Isco Westromat/ Quinaron 2,8/35 *Enna Lithagon/ Schacht Travegon 3,5/35 *Makro Kilar E/D 2,8/40 *Enna Ennalyt 1,5/85 *Makro Kilar/Schacht Travenar 2,8/90 *Schneider Xenar 3,5/90 *Cassarit/Auto D Quinar 3,5/100 *Isco Isconar 4/100 *Edixar / Ennalyt / Steinheil Quinar 2,8/135 *Steinheil Cassar 2,8/50 *Westanar /Schacht Travenar / Tele Xenar 3,5/135 *Westanar 4/180 *Tele Xenar 5,5/200 *Ennalyt 4,5/240 *Edixar 4,5/300 *Tele-Xenar 5,5/360 *Ennalyt 4,5/400 *Ennalyt 5,6/600 *Enna Zoom 4/85-250 *Edixa Zoom 6,3/95-205 Links *in ukcamera * Wirgin cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr Category:W Category:Wirgin Category:E Category:SLR